


Art for Glory Beyond Mere Biology

by sunryder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for story, "Beyond Mere Biology," which is delightful, and you really should go read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Glory Beyond Mere Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glory Beyond Mere Biology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693128) by [lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost). 



There were so many adorable moments in this story that it was difficult to choose just one. But at the very beginning there's a moment where Steve and Tony are curled up on the sofa together, and that was may favorite, so that's what I drew.

[ ](http://s1097.beta.photobucket.com/user/avro21/media/avengers.jpg.html)


End file.
